Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to weapon simulator systems and more specifically to gun active recoil simulators.
Description of Related Art
Previous weapon simulator systems replicate recoil cue and fail to replicate near actual recoil forces. One aspect of one embodiment of the present invention over other stimulated recoil solutions provides an electronic solution and does not wear the internal gun mechanism. Previous recoil systems used pneumatics to provide simulated recoil. The pneumatic solution requires air hoses and a separate air compressor to provide power for the pneumatic mechanisms. Also, the pneumatic systems use a mechanism that is inserted into the gun and activates the internal gun mechanism when it provides recoil. This action adds wear and stress to mechanisms that the embodiments of the present invention avoid.
One embodiment of the present invention actuates the gun mount instead of the internal gun mechanism to provide simulated recoil. In this embodiment, a gun is attached to the mount as it moves with the actuated mount. Embodiments of the present invention do not require any device to be mounted internal to an actual gun and do not add any wear to the gun. Embodiments of the present invention also do not require any bolt action. The present invention also permits the operator to use either an actual gun or a simulated gun (replica look and feel without any internal mechanisms).